1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to a mobility and comfort auxiliary bed apparatus, and in particular to a modular and free-standing apparatus that is customizable with many components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobility, comfort and the ability to maneuver and participate in or control one's surroundings are central themes to the quality of life for people with injuries, sickness, old age and other health issues. To this end, there are many available products that have been designed over the years.
One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,854 to Pratt titled Guard Attachment for Beds. This patent describes a guard gate that is detachably applied to the side rail of a bed frame. The guard gate can be positioned either in an upwardly extending operative position or a downwardly extending out of use position. While this invention may work well for its intended purpose, the use of a bed frame with a side rail is necessary.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,897 to Ruschke titled Fracture Frame Mounting Apparatus, Bracket, and Method. This patent illustrates an example of a fracture frame that is mounted directly to a patient-support apparatus. This invention, being designed for use with a patient support apparatus, may be limited in its use.
A further example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,090 to Johanson titled Movable Support Bar. This patent teaches that a support tube can be mounted to the floor, and that a support arm may be pivotally retained by the support tube. A trigger release can be provided and the height is taught to be adjustable. One drawback of mounting a support arm to the floor is that the mounting can permanently damage or alter the floor. The patent also describes using a flange to mount the support bar to an existing bed frame.
A still further example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,757 to Longfellow titled Surgical Frame for Hospital Beds. Yet again, this patent is an example of a frame that is mounted directly to a bed. It can be undesirable to design a frame for use with a particular bed frame because all hospital bed frames are not universally dimensioned. A single bar is shown to span between the head and foot portion of the bed. An arm is shown to be connected to the bar and vertically supported by an additional arm 60. Rotation of the arm around the bar appears to be limited by having a square bar.
A still further example yet is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,980 to Harney titled Patient Transfer System. An overhead canopy is provided. The canopy is a free standing canopy.
A still further example yet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,483 to Slocum titled Comfort Frame. This patent shows a frame having spaced parallel bars 1 upstanding at their base and interconnected by a transverse members 3 and 4. Two longitudinal members 5 are connected to the transverse members.
A still further example yet is U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,910 to Walters titled floor Stand Support and Bracing System. This patent shows a U-shaped base member having first and second leg members 3 and 4. As seen in FIGS. 5-7, several components can be secured to the elongate arm 1, and that the legs 3 and 4 are adaptable to varying bed configurations.
A still further example yet is U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,479 to Reyer titled Hoist and Transporting Apparatus. This patent illustrates a hoist and transport apparatus that is extendible to a variety of configurations.
A still further example yet is U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,405 to Cobb titled Television stand. This patent shows a television stand that has a base extendible under a bed, and that has an adjustable height.
A still further example yet is United States Published Patent Application Number 2006/0162083 to Heimbrock titled Bed Trapeze Lift with Bed Controls, Lights and Patient Transferability.
While each of these inventions may work well for their intended purposes, there are some remaining needs that heretofore have not been satisfactorily met.
For example, the structural stability of a free-standing structure may be increased without making any alterations to an existing room and without the need to obtain a new specialized bed.
Also, modularity and customization may be improved upon, while maintaining structural rigidity. For example, an apparatus having supports above and below the bed for custom components could be provided.
Further, it would be advantageous to have a system that is fixable to a variety of bed sizes and types, including king, queen, full, twin, home, hospital and long term beds. Related, it would be advantageous to provide increasing levels of stability as the width of the beds (and hence increase of distance from the support that the components are located) increase.
Still further, it would be advantageous to have a system that laterally and longitudinally adjustably supports under-bed and over-bed components.
Still further, it would be advantageous to have a balance pole that is highly resistant to twisting about the overhead supports while under load.
Thus there exists a need for a mobility and comfort auxiliary bed apparatus that solves these and other problems.